Comeback To My Life
by kyukyuhaehae
Summary: lee donghae namja tampan seorang pengusaha sukses yang kehilangan kekasihnya. akankah ia kembali bertemu dengan kekasihnya? pair : HaeHyuk slight : WonHyuk,KyuHyuk, KyuMin and other couple
1. Chapter 1

Title : _**Comeback to me Baby**_

Author : Hyena

Main cast : Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae

Other cast : all super junior members and etc

Pairing : main Haehyuk slight Kyuhyuk,Wonhyuk, Kyumin,Sibum,yewook and other couple

Leght : Chapter

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/ angst/ friendship

Warning : Boy X Boy (yaoi)

Summary : _Tuhan jika aku boleh memohon padamu, aku hanya ingin ia kembali tuhan kembali ke sisi ku. tuhan tolong kembalikan dia padaku, beri aku satu kesempatan untuk bersama dengannya lagi, menjalani sisa hidupku hanya dengannya, memeluknya, menciunya dan merasakan hangat tubuhnya._

################################################################################################

**PROLOG**

Di sebuah kamar yang hanya di terangi dengan lampu tidur terlihat sesosok namja sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size, kepalanya bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur pndangannya menerawang. Sesekali namja itu tersenyum miris entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

**Donghae POV**

Malam ini sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya aku terduduk di atas kasur ku dan mengenang masa lalu ku yang indah bersamanya. Ya benar masa lalu ku memang amat indah karena dulu ia masih ada bersamaku, berada disisiku dan selalu ada untukku. Tapi karena kebodohanku, keegoisanku dan egoku aku berhasil membuatnya menjauh dariku, bukan hanya menjauh lebih tepatnya pergi jauh dari kehidupanku , pergi entah kemana, pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Jika kalian bertanya apa aku menyesal? Maka aku dengan sangat yakin akan menjawab bahwa aku sangat menyesal. Yah ternyata benar apa kata orang bahwa penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini menyesal karena telah membuat orang yang amat sangat aku cintai pergi dariku, satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengerti aku dan satu-satunya orang yang mampu bertaha menghadapi sikapku.

Aku tau sikapku dulu kepadanya memang sangat keterlaluan. Aku selalu mengabaikannya, mengacuhkannya, dan tidak perhatian bahkan aku cenderung kasar kepadanya apabila aku sedang cemburu melihatnya berdekatan dengan orang lain selain aku. Aku memang orang yang egois, posessif dan selalu bertindak di luar keinginan hatiku.

Semenjak ia pergi dari hidupku aku merasa ada lubang di dalam hatiku, aku tak punya semangat hidup, kehidupanku jadi berantakan. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengakhiri hidup ku sekarang juga namun sebuah harapan membuatku bertahan agar tidak mengakhiri hidup kelamku ini. Harapan bahwa suatu saat nanti entah kapan ia akan kembali kesini. Kembali mengisi hidup ku dan selalu berada disampingku.

Ku ambil album foto yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurku. Ku buka album itu, aku pun tersenyum melihat sosoknya dalam sebuah foto yang tersenyum menampilkan gummy smilenya. Betapa aku merindukan senyuman itu senyuman yang selalu mampu membuatku terpesona. Kulihat fotonya yang lain dalam foto ini iya terlihat sangat imut dengan pipi yang digembungkan dan bibir yang di poutkan. Tanpa terasa setetes Kristal bening mengalir membasahi pipiku tanpa mampu aku hentikan.

Akupun menangis karena rasa rinduku padanya, aku rindu pelukan hangatnya, aku rindu perhatiannya, aku rindu senyumannya dan aku rindu merasakan bibir plumnya yang dulu selalu ku kecup diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ya benar ia tidak pernah tau bahwa aku selalu mencuri ciumannya apabila iya tertidur di bahuku.

Sekarang aku tau apa alasannya ia pergi dari ku, tadi siang aku menemui sahabat dekatnya. sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan keberadaanya namun sahabatnya tidak mau memberitahukannya kepadaku dia hanya memberitahukan alasan mengapa cinta dalam hidupku sampai pergi jauh meninggalkanku. Hanya satu alasan yang membuatnya pergi dariku yaitu karena ia pikir aku tidak mencintainya. Ku akui memang selama ini aku tidak pernah menunjukan rasa cintaku kepadanya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah mengatakan 'saranghae' kepadanya, saat iya menyatakan cintanya kepadaku aku tidak mengatakan 'nado saranghae' aku hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan lalu berkata "baiklah kita coba saja". Walau aku tidak pernah mengatakan kata cinta kepadanya tapi sungguh aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya dalam hidupku, belahan jiwaku, dan ia adalah separuh dari nyawaku.

Tuhan jika aku boleh memohon padamu, aku hanya ingin ia kembali tuhan, kembali ke sisi ku. tuhan jika kau mengabulkan permohonan ku aku janji aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi dari saat ini karena itu tuhan tolong kembalikan dia padaku, beri aku satu kesempatan untuk bersama dengannya lagi, menjalani sisa hidupku hanya dengannya, memeluknya, menciunya dan merasakan hangat tubuhnya.

**TBC or**** DEL****ET**** ?**

###############################################################################################

**annyeong aku datang bawa ff Baru HaeHyuk, padahal ff yang lain aj masih belum selesai udah buat ff lagi aja hehehe**

**kalau mau ff ini di lanjut kalian review ya tp klo ga ada yang review berarti ga ada yang mau ff ini di lanjut**

**oh iya buat FF My Innocent Fiancee ama My Maid is My Love lagi dalam proses pembuatan jadi sabar ya**

**sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ^^**

***REVIEW PLEASE***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah dimana sang surya telah menampakkan sinarnya, burung-burung berkicau bersahutan dan udara sejuk yang dapat menyejukan hati. Tapi di pagi yang cerah ini sungguh berkebalikan dengan hati seorang namja tampan yang sedang terduduk di kursi makan menyesap kopinya, kini ia sedang melamun entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Diliriknya jam yang terbelit dengan indahnya di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah itu ia bergegas pergi keluar dari rumah mewahnya menggunakan mobil sportnya menuju kantor yang setiap hari ia datangi. Di lajukannya mobil sport itu melewati jalanan kota seoul yang cukup padat. DRRT DRRT DRRT di ambilnya ponsel yang berada di kursi penumpang lalu ia tekan tombol hijau

"yeobseo" ucapnya pada seseorang diseberang sana

"….."

"Ne, baiklah aku akan kesana" ucapnya lagi

Setelah mematikan sambungan telponnya ia taruh ponselnya dan kembali fokus menyetir. Beberapa saat kemudian sampailah ia di sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi, di parkirkannya mobil sport yang ia kendarai lalu melangkah masuk kedalam gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam kantorku, di sepanjang jalan menuju ruanganku banyak karyawan yang menyapaku. sesampainya aku di ruangan ku hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah tumpukan document di meja kerjaku. Meski selama ini seluruh waktuku lebih banyak ku habiskan untuk bekerja tapi aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, karena setidaknya hal itu bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari nya. Dirinya yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku dimanapun aku berada, cinta dalam hidupku, belahan jiwaku, dan separuh nyawaku yang kini telah pergi entah kemana.

Mengingatnya jadi mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang tadi menelponku, bukan yang menelponku tadi bukanlah cinta dalam hidupku tapi ia adalah sahabat dari cinta dalam hidupku. Entahlah menerima telpon dari sahabatnya membuatku memiliki secercah harapan untuk bertemu kembali dengannya. yeah kuharap kali ini aku bisa tahu dimana cintaku berada, sudah 5 tahun sejak ia pergi meninggalkanku dan selama itu juga aku selalu mencarinya namun nihil aku tidak menemukan dimana keberadaannya.

Sekarang aku sedang memfokuskan diriku pada dokument-dokument yang harus aku selesaikan sampai tak terasa waktu sudah berubah menjadi sore dan kini saatnya aku pulang, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan langsung pulang kerumahku karena aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin dia adala sahabat dari Hyukkie-ku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah café lalu kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling café sampai mataku menemukan seorang namja aegyo begigi kelinci yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja di café ini. Kuhampiri namja yang kuyakini adalah Sungmin

"Annyeong" sapaku

"Annyeong Donghae-shi lama tidak bertemu" katanya tersenyum kearahku

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sungmin-shi?" kataku sedikit basa basi

"Kabarku baik Donghae-shi, kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya

"Yeah seperti yang kau lihat aku tidak baik-baik saja sejak ia pergi meninggalkanku" kataku lirih. Kulihat Sungmin hanya tersenyum sinis kearahku

"Asal kau tahu saja tuan Lee Donghae yang terhormat , sebenarnya ia tidak berniat meninggalkanmu tapi kaulah yang memaksanya untuk pergi meninggalkanmu" katanya sinis

"Apa maksudmu? aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk pergi menjauh darimu" kataku tak kalah sinis

"Cih kau memang tidak memintanya untuk pergi namun tidakanmu kepadanya yang membuatnya pergi, apa kau tahu kau itu sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya dengan sikap angkuhmu itu, apa perlu ku ingatkan bagaimana sikapmu dulu pada sahabatku tuan Lee" katanya

.

.

.

**Donghae POV END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Flasback ON_

_SM Highschool adalah salah satu sekolah elit yang terdapat di kota seoul. Di sekolah inilah seorang namja manis berambut blonde bernama Lee Hyukjae bersekolah. Kini namja manis tersebut sedang berada di salah satu kelas yang berada di sekolah tersebut, namja manis yang kerap kali dipanggil Hyukkie itu sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil sibuk menatap keluar jendela. Karena terlalu asik menatap seseorang yang ada di luar jendela ia tidak sadar bahwa sahabat baiknya kini sedang mendekat kearahnya._

"_DOOOR" sahabatnya yang bernama Sungmin mengagetkannya_

"_Hyung kau mengagetkanku saja" ucap Hyukjae_

"_Hehehe mian habis kau sih terlalu asik menatap pangeran angkuhmu itu" kata Sungmin sambil melirik keluar jendela_

"_Aish Hyung berhenti mengatainya angkuh dia itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat baik" bela Hyukjae_

"_Ya ya ya terserah kau sajalah, kau itu kan memang selalu membela pangeran mu itu" kata Sungmin. Belum sempat Hyukjae membalas perkataan Sungmin bel sudah bordering menandakan bahwa waktu bagi mereka untuk belajar, Sungmin pun duduk di tempatnya yang berada di depan Hyukjae._

_.  
_

_.  
_

**_SKIP TIME_**

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Bel istirahat berbunyi dan kini waktunya bagi siswa-siswi keluar dari kelas mereka untuk megistirahatkan otak mereka dan mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berdemo meminta untuk di isi. Hal tersebut dilakukan juga oleh dua namja manis yang sekarang sedang berjalan beriringn menuju kantin sekolah mereka._

_Hyukjae POV_

_Sekarang aku dan Minnie hyung sedang berada di kantin. Saat sedang asiknya mengobrol mataku tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pangeranku. Pasti kalian bingung siapa orang yang ku maksud pangeran, pangeranku itu bernama Lee Donghae dia merupakan salah satu namja popular di sekolahku karna wajahnya yang tampan serta sikap cool dan angkuhnya yang membuat baik yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus sebagai uke menyukainya, yeah tidak terkecuali aku tapi alasan sebenarnya aku menyukainya bukanlah itu sebenarnya waktu pertama kali aku masuk di SM junior School dia pernah menolongku dari berandalan sekolah yang berniat untuk macam-macam padaku dan semenjak aku menyukainya hingga sekarang aku masuk ke SM High School juga karenanya, namun aku masih belum berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku sudah bertekad akan menyatakan perasaan ku pada saat hari valentine nanti, walaupun aku tau kemungkinan besar ia akan menolak ku_

"_Hyukkie kenapa kau melamun? Jangan bilang kau sedang melamunkan pangeran ikanmu itu" kata Sungmin_

"_Bukan begitu Minnie aku hanya sedang berpikir untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada saat valentine nanti" kataku. Ku lihat Minnie terlihat sedikit kaget_

"_Apa kau yakin Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin meyakinkanku_

"_Ne, aku yakin setidaknya aku mau ia mengetahui perasaanku walaupun dia pasti akan menolakku" ucapku mantap. Yeah aku hanya ingin ia tahu perasaanku_

"_Baiklah terserah kau saja aku akan mendukung apapun yang akan kau lakukan" kata Sungmin hyung aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**_SKIP TIME_**

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Tak terasa hari valentine pun tiba banyak yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus sebagai uke membuat cokelat untuk orang yang mereka sukai termasuk aku. Sekarang aku sudah membawa cokelat buatanku yang akan aku berikan pada pangeranku, Semoga dia mau menerima cokelat pemberianku. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah menuju taman belakang sekolah yang biasanya ia pakai untuk bersantai semoga saja dia sedang berada di sana dan tidak sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Sesampainya di sana aku melihatnya sedang tertidur di bawah pohon rindang, perlahan aku mendekat kearahnya. Aigoo bahkan saat sedang tertidurpun dia sangat tampan wajahnya bagai malaikat, tanpa sadar tanganku tergerak untuk menyusuri wajah tampannya _

_GREP_

_Dia terbangun dan sekarang ia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. OMO bagaimana ini aku membangunkannya , apa dia akan marah padaku? Ahais Hyukkie pabbo kau sukses menghancurkan kesempatanmu menyatakan perasaanmu_

"_M-mi-mianhae Dong-hae-shi a-aku ti-tidak ber-maksud meng-ganggu ti-durmu" kataku gugup_

"_Benarkah lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini hmm?" tanyanya lalu melepaskan genggamannya di tanganku_

"_Se-benarnya a-aku kesini me-memang mencarimu" kataku_

_Kulihat dia mengerutkan dahinya "Lalu ada perlu apa kau mencariku?" tanyanya_

"_Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu dan…" ku berikan cokelat buatanku padanya ia mengambilnya "Dan aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu aku tahu kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku karena kita ini bagaikan langit dan bumi kau adalah namja popular sedangkan aku , aku bukan siapa-siapa tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu, saranghaeyo Lee Donghae" ucapku lancar. Sungguh setelah mengungkapkannya aku merasa sangat lega sekali rasanya sesak yang selama ini kurasakan sudah hilang_

"_Aku tahu kau menyukaiku dan aku juga tahu kau selalu memperhatikanku dari jendela kelasmu" katanya "Baiklah kita coba saja" lanjutnya. MWO? Dia bilang apa? Kita coba saja itu maksudnya dia menerimaku menjadi pacarnya? Aigoo pasti sekarang aku sedang bermimpi_

"_Tunggu maksudmu ki-kita…." Belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku ia sudah memotongnya "Yeah mulai sekarang kita pacaran aku rasa tidak ada salahnya di cobakan" katanya_

_Setelah mengatakan itu dia pergi , tuhan ini kenyataan kan sekarang aku pacaran dengan pangeranku . Aku pun bergegas kembali ke kelasku aku sudah tidak sabar ingin member tahukannya pada Minnie hyung. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kelas senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahku dan akhirnya aku sampai juga di kelasku_

"_Minnie hyuuung" panggilku dengan penuh semangat_

"_Aish Hyukkie bisa tidak pelankan suaramu itu" kata Minnie hyung kesal_

"_Hehehe mian hyung habis aku sedang senang sekarang" kataku dengan senyum sumringah_

"_Senang kenapa? Kau habis dapat undian berhadiah berlibur ke pulau strawberry?" tebak Minnie hyung_

"_Bukan itu hyung" kataku_

"_Lalu apa?" tanya Minnie hyung lagi_

"_Sekarang aku dan Donghae berpacaran" kataku_

"_MWO? Kau bilang apa? Kau dan namja sombong itu pacaran?" tanyanya_

"_Ne hyung mulai sekarang kami berpacaran ,aku senang sekali akhirnya perasaanku terbalas" kataku senang_

_Dan mulai dari hari itu aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Lee Donghae, ku pikir aku akan senang setelah aku resmi menjadi pacarnya namun ternyata aku salah, sikapnya terhadapku tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku pikir orang yang berpacaran itu akan melakukan hal-hal yang romantic seperti makan bekal bersama saat iatirahat, selalu pulang bersama atau paling tidak berkencan. Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, saat istirahat ia akan pergike kantin bersama teman-temannya, saat pulang ia langsung pulang begitu saja tanpa menungguku dan sampai lima bulan kami berpacaran kami belum pernah sekalipun berkencan. Aku bingung harus senang atau harus sedih, aku juga ingin melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan lainnya._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**Hyukjae POV END**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Author POV**_

_Hingga sekarang Hyukjae sudah genap berpacaran selama setahun pun sikap Donghae tidak pernah berubah kepadanya. Masih sering mengacuhkannya dan bersikap seperti mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Walaupun terkadang Hyukjae dan Donghae makan bekal bersama jika sedang istirahan namun tak ada yang special di acara makan bersama mereka. Hingga suatu hari datang seorang murid baru di kelas Hyukjae._

"_Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa park songsaenim_

"_Selamat pagi" jawab murid-murid itu kompak_

"_Hari ini kalian akan mendapatan teman baru, ia seorang siswa pindahan dari Jepang" kata park songsaengnim "Ayo masuk" panggil park songsaengnim pada seseorang yang masih berada di luar kelas._

_Setelah itu masuklah seorang namja tampan berambut cokelat ikal, bertumbuh tinggi dengan senyum evilnya berdiri di depan kelas._

"_Annyeonghaseo Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucapnya tanpa ekspresi_

"_Nah Kyuhyun sekarang kau bisa duduk di bangku belakang di sebelah Hyukjae" kata Park songsaengnim_

"_Ne songsaengnim" jawab Kyuhyun lalu berjalan kearah bangku yang terdapat di paling belakang di sana terlihat seorang namja manis berambut blonde tengah sibuk melihat kearah luar jendela. Nampaknya namja manis itu tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang sedang menhampirinya sampai ia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya dan ia pun menoleh. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat orang tersebut._

"_K-kau…." kata Hyukjae_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**TBC OR DELET?**

* * *

**Author nge re-post ulang ff ini sambil bawa chapter satunya, gimana? Kurang bagus ya mengecewakan kah? Apa kalian masih mau lanjut atau mau di delet aja? Semua keputusan ada di tangan kalian.**

**Oh iya kalo seandainya ff ini dihapus lagi tp kalian masih mau tau kelanjutan ff ini kalian bisa liat di fb author nama fb nya babykyu hyukkie author juga ngepost ff author di situ jadi kalian juga bisa baca ff author yang lain tapi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya.**

**Oh iya author mau ngucapin makasih buat readers yang udah review di chap sebelum nya maaf author lama updatenya dan jangan lupa review lagi ya**

**Oke deh sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya^^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter sebelumnya

"_Ne songsaengnim" jawab Kyuhyun lalu berjalan kearah bangku yang terdapat di paling belakang di sana terlihat seorang namja manis berambut blonde tengah sibuk melihat kearah luar jendela. Nampaknya namja manis itu tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang sedang menhampirinya sampai ia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya dan ia pun menoleh. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat orang tersebut._

"_K-kau…." kata Hyukjae_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**CHAPTER 2**

**.  
**

"_Annyeong Hyukkie chagi~~~" Kata sang murid baru tersenyum manis kearah Hyukjae_

"_Omo kyu~~~" Gumam Hyukjae dengan wajah terkejutnya yang amat manis bagi sang murid baru_

_SKIP TIME_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan ke luar kelas ada yang menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka ada juga yang pergi ke taman sekolah untuk melepas penat mereka atau sekedar bersenda gurau dengan teman. Hal ini juga di lakukan oleh Hyukjae yang sekarang tengah menyeret sang murid baru atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun menuju taman belakang sekolah yang terdapat beberapa siswa lain yang sedang bersantai atau memakan bekal. Setelah sampai di taman Hyukjae langsung melepas genggamannya di tangan Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang terdapat di taman itu._

"_Jadi…. Apa pejelasanmu tuan Cho?" Ujar Hyukjae melipat tangannya di dada sambil menatap intens Kyuhyun_

"_Apa yang harus ku jelaskan padamu nona Cho?" Goda Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya_

"_YA! Jangan memanggilku nona aku ini namja, dasar Kyunnie menyebalkan" Seru Hyukjae sambil cemberut yang berhasil membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun gemas melihatnya_

"_Hahaha tapi kau itu manis Hyukkie chagi" Goda Kyuhyun lagi_

"_Aku ini tampa Kyu, bukan manis. Uhh Kyunnie menyebalkan" Ujar Hyukjae makin memanyunkan bibirnya_

"_Hahaha ne ne kau tampan, jadi bisakah kau berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu itu sebelum aku cium?" Ucap Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Hyukjae berhenti mempoutkan bibir sexynya_

"_Sudahlah Kyu berhenti menggodaku dan sekarang cepat jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau bisa bersekolah di sini dan bisa satu kelas denganku? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di paris? kenapa sekarang kau ada di seoul?" Rentetan pertanyaan Hyukjae lontarkan untuk Kyuhyun_

"_Aigo bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu? Lagi pula seharusnya kau memberikan aku pelukan selamat datang bukannya mengintrogasiku seperti ini" Ujar Kyuhyun_

"_Anio, sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku" Ucap Hyukjae_

"_Baiklah aku bersekolah di sini karena ayahku yang menyuruhku untuk bersekolah disini lalu aku bisa sekelas denganmu itu hanya kebetulan, mungkin kita berjodoh haha. Dan soal kenapa aku berada di seoul, itu karena kakekku meminta ayahku untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang berada di seoul jadilah kami sekeluarga kembali ke seoul" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar pada Hyukjae  
"Jadi kau akan bersekolah di sini dan tinggal di seoul lagi?" Tanya Hyukjae yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun "Jinja?" Tanya Hyukjae meyakinkan dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk "Kyaaaaa akhirnya Kyu kembali, bogoshipo Kyu~~~" Kata Hyukjae sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat_

"_Hahaha ne nado bogoshipo chagi~~" Ujar Kyuhyun membalas pelukan yang di berikan oleh Hyukjae dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya_

_Tanpa mereka sadari terdapat seorang namja tampan yang memperhatikan mereka dari koridor dengan wajah geram menahan amarah._

"_Kyu aku tak menyangka kau akan kembali ke seoul, aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu" Ucap Hyukjae sambil melepas pelukannya_

"_Tapi sekarang aku kembali kan" Kata Kyuhyun_

"_Ne kau kembali dan aku sangat senang" ujar Hyukjae sambil tersenyum menampilkan gummy smilenya yang menawan " Tapi bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku chagi?" Pinta Hyukjae_

"_Wae? Bukankah sejak dulu aku memang memanggilmu chagi" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung _

"_Ani, aku hanya tidak mau yang lain salah paham dengan hubungan kita lagipula sekarang aku- eum a-aku sudah memiliki namjachingu" Jelas Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya_

"_Mwo? Jadi kau sudah memiliki namjachingu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Hyukjae " Aish sepertinya aku datang terlambat" Gumam Kyuhyun_

_Hyukjae langsung memgangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun saat ia mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun "Mwo?" Tanya Hyukjae_

"_Ani, sudahlah ayo kita ke kantin aku sudah lapar Hyukkie" Ajak Kyhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hyukjae dan Hyukjae pun hanya berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**TBC or DELET?**

**.  
**

* * *

**Masih adakah yang inget sama ff author yang satu ini? Hehehe mianhae jeongmal mianhae aku baru bisa update lanjutan ff ini sekarang dan mianhae chapther ini pendek banget aku update ini cuma pengen mastiin readers sekalian masih minat ff ini di lanjut atau engga? Kalo readers ga minat sama ff ini aku bakal hapus ff nya tapi kalo readers sekalian masih mau ff ini di lanjut aku bakal lanjutin ff ini tapi aku ga janji bisa update kilat soalnya author akhir-akhir ini disibukkan dengan jadwal kuliah yang padet makanya author ga sempet buat ngetik. Oke semua keputusan ada di tangan readers sekalian.**

**Aku juga mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah mau baca ff ku yang abal ini, baik itu siders atau pun readers yang udah review sekali lagi gomawo ^^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
